Effects
This is the list of Effects. Version 1: Alpha The effects aren't colored. But they're faded from dark green to light green. *The first effect goes: 'noonononnonnonononnahanahanhanah'. *The second effect makes record scratch sounds. *The third effect makes a sound like water splashing, every loop. **In the flash version, he does it every half-loop instead. *The fourth effect goes "Bow. Beeboo. Bow-bow. Beeboo". *The fifth effect makes electric guitar sounds. Version 2: Little Miss The color of these effects is faded from red to yellow. *The first is wearing a sideways cap, like all of the effect characters, He is wearing multiple chains. He makes a series of do-do-do-do-do-do sounds. *The second is wearing headphones with a cord sticking out of it, and a wristband, He makes a clicking sound. *The third is wearing an open suit, with glasses. He makes a sound: "De-dup-that-de-dup. Dow." for the first loop and adds a sound: "De-de-do-deh." *The fourth is wearing 3D glasses and a baseball jersey-like shirt. He makes a dodo-dodo-dodo-dodo sound. *The fifth is wearing a necklace and a basketball jersey that says "1" on it, with a wristband. He makes a do-do-doju-do and some clicking noises. Version 3: Sunrise The effects are blue. they have a futuristic theme. *The first is wearing sci-fi glasses and wears a "futuristic sweater" or what could be to look like a life jacket if you are more creative. He hums in a low voice. *The second is dressed like a robot. The robot head could be a mask because if you look, its hair is sticking out. The robot mask has a line to monitor its effects. Its head has a brighter blue outlining on the top. The robot's head has a dot on its side. The top of the suit is blue but goes black. He makes robot noises. *The third is wearing futuristic headphones. The headphones have an antenna on the left side and a dot on the right. The inner headphones are a darker blue. He seems to be wearing a "futuristic necktie". He makes do-do-do sounds, increasing in pitch, and lowers back down. *The fourth is wearing a futuristic neckerchief. The neckerchief has a speaker on it, also monitoring the effect sound it makes. If you look closer at the blue circle, it doesn't look like a perfect circle, but that is alright. It seems to have cyan "tubes" sticking into the back if you look closely. He makes a rough futuristic-sounding roar: 'Roa-ror' *The fifth is wearing a futuristic seeker. He is also wearing a futuristic necktie-hoodie. His sound is similar to the first but has a little beat to it. Version 4 Love The effects are teal blue. *The first guy has a snorkel mask on his face and a towel draped over his shoulders. He made a bass sound like the first beat. * The second guy has an eye visor and a fancy jacket with a flower attached. He says, "It's early mornin'- don't feel alone" in a digitally altered voice. * The third guy has a sailor hat on. He makes a whistling sound. * The fourth has a robot costume on. He makes digital sounds. * The fifth is a guy with sunglasses, a beard, a robe, and a bandana. Version 5 Brazil The effects are turquoise blue with a hint of yellow. *The first appears to be a Gaucho. Wearing a hat with a band that has a triangle pattern and a suit with a tie. He does a kick and snares with some "mmm mmm" sounds. *The second one is a Samba drummer, wearing a Panama hat and a shirt with a big drum. He makes "tic" and "cic" sounds. *The third one is wearing a beret, a mail shirt with a mail in his pocket and a scarf. He does a robotic tone that sounds a lot like a Stratocaster. *The fourth one has sunglasses, a straw hat, and a poncho with a pattern that looks like the letter "Y". He makes a nice tone that sounds like a dulcimer. *The fifth has a big floppy hat, a bandana, and an open suit, with no tie. He makes a cuica sound. Version 6 Alive The effects are purple with a hint of orange. *The first one has headphones, a mechanic uniform with a symbol and a short bandana. He makes a short electric guitar sound. *the second one is a robot. He does like this: "Popopopopopopopo... popo... pppoppoooo"!!! *the third one has an eye mask and a hoodie with tiger patterns. He says "Whoop!” *the fourth one has a Japanese mouth mask with whiskers and some beads. The mouth seems to be a mask. He makes a bassoon sound. *the fifth one wears a VR headset, a T-shirt with an alien picture and a watch on his hand. He makes a banjo sound. Version 7 Jeevan The effects are red with a hint of orange. * The first one sports a monkey mouth mask and an ancient looking costume. and makes bass noises. * The second is wearing a hat with straps that go down to the ears, a towel on his right shoulder, and makes string sounds. * The third appears to be an Indian Hindu monk (Sadhu), Wearing a fuzzy headband that exposes his forehead which has a Tilaka painted on it. and beard with long hair with beads. He also makes a string sound similar to the second effect, * The fourth seems to have a turban that looks like a blooming tulip, a Bindi and a royal outfit. He makes noises like he is singing "come!". * The fifth is an Indian prince, wearing a turban with a gold triangle and a royal outfit with a strap on his left shoulder and he hums. Category:Main Articles Category:Sounds